RRBZ Vengadores de la Noche
by brujitaxz
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida.Los RRB'Z por fin descubren quienes son y cual es su proposito en la vida.Pero no todo es un cuento de hadas.¿por que, que es bueno y que es malo? la venganza lo es ambos.Nunca se negaron nada, no hay razon para comenzar.
1. La llegada

"EL" había sido finalmente derrotado. Todos los villanos "clasificación especial" tras las rejas o transformados completamente a la normalidad. Pero ellos seguían ahí. Dado su condición "especial" no podían ser devueltos a una normalidad. En cuanto a la cárcel, bueno pues era anticonstitucional.

No sabían que hacer con ellos, y lo que hicieron fue lo más fácil. Lo mas cobarde, lo mas cruel y despiadado.

-no podemos hacer mucho por ustedes chicos. No pueden andar por ahí libres en Nueva Santadilla. Pero tampoco podemos meterlos a la cárcel por sus crímenes- les había dicho con mucha confianza el alcalde. Cuando les dijo lo que se iba a hacer, tuvieron que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad; para no arrancarle el bigote. Desgraciado tipo.

La gran idea era simple, ellos tendrían que dejar el país y por lo tanto la ciudad. No podrían volver a usar sus súper poderes y tampoco cometer delitos; si se daba el caso de que los términos se rompieran, serian extraditados a Nueva Santadilla para ser encarcelados. Pero, como según ellos eran muy piadosos; les dejarían volar hasta alguna ciudad fuera del país. Y en cuanto a sus nombres, pues las identidades de Brick, Butch y Boomer tendrían que desaparecer. Por que ya ni eso les quedaba.

No querían ser encarcelados, salieron volando de Nueva Santadilla. Pasaron por varios lugares, pero no se detuvieron hasta haber llegado a Hong Kong. Estaban a punto de aterrizar en un concurrido barrio, pero recordaron con pesadez los términos. No podían aterrizar ahí, no podían llegar con esa ropa vistosa. Se dirigieron a un barrio en extrema pobreza y hay descendieron.

-No podemos seguir usando esta ropa, alguien podría reconocernos- hablo Brick de manera seria, mientras le daba la espalda a sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué les obedecemos? ¿Desde cuando nosotros hacemos los que nos dicen?- replico Butch enojado. Ellos no acostumbraban obedecer a nadie, y ahora repentinamente se encontraba obedeciendo las órdenes de un viejo. Viejo, al que fácilmente hubieran podido matar.

-yo no dije, que fuéramos a obedecer al pie de la letra lo que nos dijo- hablo Brick con una voz traviesa. Eso había animado a sus hermanos.

-¿a que te refieres?- el interés que demostraba la voz de Butch era más que tangible.

-ellos nos dijeron que fuera del país y que no cometiéramos robos, pero robar es ahora la única manera que tenemos de sobrevivir. A si, que vamos a tener que mandar al carajo parte de los términos- les había explicado el pelirrojo.

-te entiendo pero ¿como le vamos a hacer con la ropa?- pregunto Boomer

-de la única manera en que sabes hacer las cosas. A fuerza de voluntad- le contesto Butch.

Brick giro, para quedar frente a sus hermanos. Se observaron durante unos segundos, cerraron los ojos y en su cara se podía ver la concentración. De pronto una inmensa luz los empezaba a rodear. La luz, se hacia mas intensa a cada segundo, hasta volverse totalmente segadora. Los cuerpos de los hermanos estaban completamente rodeados por esa intensa luz. Pero pronto todo cambio, la luz empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco; mostrando a los tres hermanos.

Los brillantes y llamativos trajes habían desparecido. En un principio llegaron a sentirse desnudos, por el poco peso de la ropa que llevaban. Pero no estaban desnudos.

Brick llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, que se veía desgastado y viejo. En la parte superior de su cuerpo llevaba una playera de manga normal de color rojo. Sus zapatos eran unos Convers rojos totalmente desgastado. Seguía llevando su gorra en la cabeza eso era lo único que no había cambiado.

Butch llevaba un pantalón también de mezclilla, desgastado y con muchas bolsas. En el torso llevaba una playera de color verde aunque parecía ya estar algo descolorida. Llevaba uno Vans en colores verdes y blancos, y también dos muñequeras verdes con el símbolo de anarquía en blanco. El pelo seguía atado en una coleta.

Boomer usaba un pantalón en mezclilla deslavada, también muy roto y desgastado, en especial en la parte de las rodillas. Su playera era de un color azul índigo y tenia el logo de Niké en la parte frontal, aunque el logo ya casi había desaparecido. Llevaba también unos tenis Niké completamente sucios y desgastado por el "uso". Era el único que traía un cinto.

Se observaron por un momento. No estaba, mal se había esperado algo muchísimo peor. Dirigieron su vista hacia una de las calles del lugar y se encaminaron asía ese lujar. Ya habiendo llegado observaron a la gente humilde que por ahí transitaba.

-esta es nuestra ciudad- dijo Brick

-este barrio ahora es nuestro territorio- hablo Butch

-y ahora nosotros hacemos las reglas- termino Boomer

Los tres tenían una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Eran una ciudad y un lujar totalmente nuevo y el solo echo de pensar en todo lo que harían en el los regocijaba. Los RowdyRuff Boys Z, habían llegado para quedarse.


	2. La vida en las calles

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ ALTO PEQUEÑOS DELINCUENTES!!!!!!!!- gritaba histérica una mujer, que vestía con la típica indumentaria china y un mandil blanco. Perseguía lo más rápido que podía a un trió de chicos o como ella gustaba llamarles "pequeños delincuentes". Esa era la 3 vez que robaban en su frutería y para su mala suerte, siempre decidían robarle cuando su marido no estaba. Tal vez lo hagan a propósito, había pensado muchas veces la mujer; pero no creía que esos chicos fueran tan listos.

Por su parte nuestros protagonistas, reían a carcajada abierta. Burlándose de la pobre señora, que de una manera u otra se estaba convirtiendo en su victima favorita. Siguieron corriendo con Brick a la cabeza y Butch y Boomer a cada uno de sus lados. Dieron vuelta en una esquina, cuando la señora creía que es iba a dar alcanzo, los chicos habían desaparecido. La señora confundida se retiro a su establecimiento. Mientras que los tres chicos veían como se retiraba vencida, desde una escalera.

-bueno, hora de comer hermanos- les dijo Brick bajando del tejado y sentándose en el piso de el callejón.

- deberíamos haber robado más- les reprendió Butch – con este tipo de robos menores, apenas si tenemos para sobrevivir-miro con tristeza la naranja y la pera que tenia en las manos. No era que en Nueva Santadilla hubieran robado grandes bancos, pero al menos robaban lo suficiente para no tener hambre.

-no tenemos de otra baboso- la voz era baja, apenas audible, pero segura- si hacemos robos mas grandes, la gente llamara a la policía. Si eso pasa nos van a reconocer y a mandar de nuevo a Nueva Santadilla y ya sabes que va a pasar ahí.-termino Boomer mientras pelaba su naranja.

Los tres hermanos se dedicaron a comer sus frutas, saboreándolas lo más posible. Lo mas seguro era que no volverían a comer hasta mañana, por lo tanto tenían que aprovechar. En cuanto a su ropa, las cosas no iban mejor. Los pantalones hace una semana de largo perfecto ahora les empezaban a quedar chicos, las playeras ya estaban súper sucias y agujeradas.

-oigan niños, ustedes están en nuestro territorio- la voz era grave y llena de confianza.

-me puedes decir, en donde demonios dice tu nombre- le contesto Brick.

-mira niño, no sabes con quien te metes. Yo soy Chang, líder de los "Espantos" y tú y tus amigos están en mis territorios sin mi permiso.- el chico tenia tomado a Brick por la playera, levantándolo levemente del suelo. Boomer y Butch ya estaban parados listos para cualquier cosa que su hermano mayor les dijera. Los amigos del tal Chang también se encontraban listos para la acción.

A los ojos de los "Espantos" acabar con el trió no seria difícil, los chicos no pasaban de los 13, aunque ya se veían un poco altos, eran delgados y no se notaba que tuvieran mucha musculatura. Pero por alguna razón parecían no tener miedo a un grupo de 8 muchachos con por lo menos 17 años y de todo tipo de cuerpos y con armas.

Brick no se inmutaba pos la situación permanecía serio y calmado con sus mirada de lava concentrada en la mirada negra de Chang.

-bájame y suéltame en este momento, o no respondo por lo que te pueda pasar- las palabras de Brick eran serias, duras y agresivas. Sabia que sus hermanos estaban listos para todo, también sabia que estaban en desventaja. Pero acaso eso importaba, esto era la calle y en la calle si no matas, te matan.

-jajajajaja, pequeño bastardo realmente crees que podrían contra nosotros- se estaba burlando de el, se estaba burlando de ellos. Ya no le importaba nada, solo una cosa era importante partirle la cara a ese idiota. Pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se había adelantado a lo que planeaba.

-te dijo que lo sueltes, imbécil- Butch había pateado a Chang en el estomago, provocando que el soltara a Brick y a la ves que retrocediera. Ahora Chang estaba dando la espalda a sus compañeros, tenía las manos en donde la patada había golpeado y mira a los chicos con odio.

-acaben con ellos, los quiero muertos- el dolor del golpe quebraba su voz, pero la ira contra los mocosos que los habían atrevido a golpearlo era muchos mas fuerte.

Los otros 7 hombres obedecieron a su líder, rodearon a los chicos mientras los miraban con sonrisas burlonas y miradas llenas de superioridad. Los hermanos se habían puesto en posición de ataque, se daban la espalda entre ellos para evitar ataque por la misma, ellos no tenia otra arma que sus puños. Sus rivales tenían cuchillos, bates y tubos. Era un situación desventajosa, pero saldrían de ella, después de todo quera una pandilla en comparación con las PPG`Z.

Comenzó la pelea, los chicos se lanzaron contra los hermanos y estos se dedicaban a esquivar los ataques, no podían defenderse bien. Tenían hambre y no podían dormir bien por la incomodidad. Brick se estaba encargando de 2 de ellos, uno tenia un bate y el otro un cuchillo. Butch peleaba contra otros 2, uno tenia un bate y el otro un tuvo. Boomer era el que se las veía mas difíciles peleaba contra 3, uno con bate otro con tuvo y el tercero con un cuchillo.

Boomer lo hacia realmente bien contra dos de ellos, pero no vio cuando el tipo con el cuchillo se acerco a el. Butch y Brick se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Butch trato de ir en su ayuda pero el tipo del bate no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la idea. Brick le dio un puñetazo al tipo del cuchillo que le dio en plena cara, y corrió tan rápido como pudo asía donde estaba su hermano menor. Después todo paso muy rápido, lo único que Boomer y Butch quien por fin había acabo con sus adversarios, vieron fueron unas gotitas de sangre de Brick salir volando directo al pavimento y recorrer su mejilla. El tenia agarrada la muñeca del tipo con una fuerza sobrehumana y el cuchillo aun se encontraba levemente insertado en su mejilla, pero eso no le importo. Aumento la fuerza con que tenía agarrada la muñeca y el sujeto soltó finalmente el cuchillo y callo de rodillas.

-¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!- el grito de dolor fue desgarrador, pero Brick no soltaba la muñeca, se había metido con lo único que realmente le importaba. Se había metido con sus hermanos.

Chang el líder de la pandilla se levanto sorprendido, pero no dudo en arremeter en contra de los estupefactos hermanos. Pero Butch reacciono rápidamente, esquivando el golpe que venia. Chang no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe de Butch que le dio gusto en la boca del estomago, al car de rodillas, Butch aprovecho y le propino un golpe con la rodilla en el mismo lugar del puñetazo.

Un de los sujeto con bate trato de golpear a Boomer, pero este le dio un puñetazo al bate rompiéndolo en pedazos. El sujeto estupefacto y horrorizado corrió fuera del callejón donde se había llevado acabo la pelea. Dejando a sus compañeros.

-¡¡¡¡¡maldito mocoso, me has roto la muñeca!!!!!!!-el grito reboto por las solitarias paredes del lugar. Ambos lados sabían que estaban siendo observados por los habitantes del lugar. Ambos lados sabían que nadie haría nada. Esa era una pelea de poder, una pelea por el territorio en la que ellos habían salido ganadores.

-escuchen trió de imbéciles- Chang se empezaba a levantar poco a poco-esto no se me va a olvidar, y al Sr. Zhu no le va a agradar nada la idea de que ustedes se metan con su gente o que anden por su reino sin su consentimiento.- les advirtió. Los demás sujetos se pararon y junto a su líder salieron del lugar huyendo de los mocosos que los habían humillado.

-pues haber que puede hacer su estúpido Sr. Zhu contra nosotros- les grito alegremente y con una superioridad impresionante Butch. Sin embargo sus hermanos seguían serios. Mirándose entre ellos con preocupación.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Brick, mas para si mismo que para sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo que, que paso? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Les dimos la paliza de su vida- le respondió algo frustrado Butch.

-no creo que Brick se refiera a eso Butch-les dijo Boomer, sin apartar la vista del mayor de sus hermanos.

-no lo entienden, se supone que nosotros no deberíamos tener esta fuerza, se supone que nuestros solo deberíamos tener una fuerza sobre humana cuando estuviéramos transformados- seguía observando su mano, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo-además ese poder no era como el de antes, esto era diferente mas fuerte- termino Brick volteando a ver finalmente a sus hermanos.

-en eso estamos de acuerdo, nunca había sentido todo este poder- hablaba cuestionando lo sucedido- ni siquiera con "EL" sentía este tipo de poder.- estaba preocupado algo no estaba bien, su voz no podía ocultar su preocupación.

-ok, es cierto esto no es normal- se rindió Butch- pero que pretenden, hacer que desaparezcan como por arte de magia, o claro esta la opción de hacer como que no existieran y de un momento a otro salirnos de control- estaba enojado, no era que no le preocupara el estado de sus poderes, pero esa no era razón para dejar que el mundo se cayera.

-bueno, por ahora es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones- les dijo ahora regresando a la normalidad Brick- y mientras tanto le dimos una gran paliza a eso idiotas, jajajajaja- el ambiente regresaba a ser normal.

-de eso estaba hablando, jajajajajaja pobres ineptos- se le unió Butch.

- pero que lo hayamos derrotado no significa que, ahora este es oficialmente nuestro territorio y que tendremos que defenderlo- se percato Boomer.

-tienes razón, pero también significa que estamos ganado una reputación- le aclaro Butch.

-y también que podemos poner las reglas de este lugar- agrego Brick.

-SOMOS LOS MEJORES JAJAJAJAJAJA- gritaron y rieron al unimismó.

La gente los observaba por la ventana entre impactada entre temerosa, tendrían unos nuevos jefes y unos jefes que no respetaban a Zhu y eso le traería problemas al barrio. Por que si Zhu se enteraba de cómo se estaban comportando esos niños, no dudaría en enviarlo a "ellos" y que "ellos" fueran enviados no era una buena idea.

Pero al menos por esta noche no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno ahí les dejo el 2 cap. XD

Solo como aclaraciones.

Las PPG`Z no saldrán, en este fic ellas solo serán mencionadas.

Habrá lemmon mas adelante.

Siento lo de las palabras, pero están en la calle ya saben como es eso.

Dejen reviews

Tengan paciencia por que va a estar algo largo.

Espero y les este agradando este fic. Les aseguro que promete un poco de todo, pero paciencia que esto apenas inicia. Entre otras cosas gracias por el tiempo que se tomaron en leer esto.


	3. Sr Zhu y Los Dragones Negros

Asia ya una semana que estaban como "dueños" de eso territorio. Y habían tenido una semana de lo más divertida, según Butch. El primer dia se había dedicado a molestar a los inquilinos del lugar. La mayoría de ellos no protestaba, pero había algunos que se rebelaban en contra de ellos. Tontos, aquellos que los enfrentaban creían que por ser más grandes podrían contra ellos, pero solo salían con los huesos rotos.

Las demás pandillas al enterarse de quienes eran los dueños de ese territorio, los retaban para quitárselos. En la semana se habían enfrentado a 4 pandillas de la zona: "Los Zombis", "Los Dragones", "Las Cucarachas" y a "Los Matones". Todos y cada unos de ellos tan inútiles y débiles como el anterior. Pero para Brick esto era mejor, estaban ganando una reputación con tan solo 13 años. Además las peleas callejeras los mantenían ocupados.

Pero eso no era lo que tenía mayormente preocupado a Brick. Las 5 pandillas con las que se había enfrentado, terminaban siendo golpeadas y al huir siempre terminaban hablando del fulano de nombre Zhu y de que "ellos" vendrían si no cambiaban su actitud. ¿Pero quien demonios eran ellos? ¿Por que tanto miedo al tal Sr. Zhu? No podía estar mucho tiempo pensando en eso o sus hermanos se darían cuenta. Además el famoso Sr. Zhu no hacia acto de presencia, de hecho ni sus luces se veían.

Lo que ninguno de los hermanos sabían, era que desde la parte de afuera del callejón unas personas dentro de un coche negro los observaban.

-si señor, los chicos se ven con bastante potencial, pero preferiría darle mi reporte en personas. Enseguida señor.- la voz de la mujer era muy baja, como si temería que la escuchasen. – Chip, vamos a ver al señor. Tenemos que estar ahí en 5 minutos ¿entendido?- le dijo la mujer al hombre que se encontraba al volante.

-claro que si señorita- hablo el hombre con voz queda.

El carro encendió y se dirigió a uno de los barrios más ricos de todo Hong Kong. Al llegar al centro cambiaron de dirección. Se dirigían al centro y a la parte mas costosa de el. Al llegar al centro entraron al estacionamiento privado de uno de los más grandes y lujosos edificios del lugar. Conocido como la central de oficinas de Zhumong Company. El carro se estaciono en un lugar privado.

Primero bajo el conductor, quien se apresuro ha abrirle la puerta a la mujer sentada atrás. La mujer se bajo con la cabeza en alto. Era una mujer muy joven, de aproximadamente 16 años. A pesar de eso tenia una gran figura para su joven edad. Llevaba un uniforme en color negro y blanco, lo cual terminaba resaltando todas sus facciones. De pelo negro azabache ondulado y algo corto, pues apenas alcanzaba a tocar sus hombros. Sus ojos negros como la noche y vacios carentes de cualquier tipo de emoción. Las calcetas blancas hasta arriba de la rodilla, sus zapatos de tacón negro, su falda blanca con bordes negros y su saco también negro, cubriendo la blusa blanca y parte de la corbata negra. Hermosa, esa era una gran palabra para describirla. Aun así daba miedo, sobre todo por que la belleza de la muchacha no iba para nada con la inexpresividad de su rostro, de sus profundos ojos negros.

El conductor con uniforme de tal, espero a que ella caminara para seguirla de cercas dándole cara de poco amigos a todos los que la miraban de manera indecorosa, después de todo su trabajo era proteger a esa chicas y si fallaba lo asesinarían a el. Pero era algo difícil cuando incluso el su propio protector, se la imaginaba en una cama con el enzima y dentro de ella. Los tablones de la mini mini falda rosaban las piernas de la chica de manera seductora, ella sabia de que manera la miraban, pero no le importaba, de hecho pocas cosas en la vida le importaban.

Ya dentro del edificio recibió saludos y halagos por doquier, ella simplemente se dedico a seguir caminando sin siquiera voltear a ver un alma. Tomo un elevador y se dirigió al ultimo piso. Mientras se dirigía a su destino su expresión cambio y sus ojos parecieron tomar un poco de vida. Se llevo la delicada mano a los labios y susurro-lo deseo, lo quiero junto a mí- cerro sus ojos y su mente la llevo instantáneamente a donde se encontraba momentos antes.

Los tres chicos eran fuertes y atractivos. Pero uno de ellos había captado especialmente su atención. El chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes había despertado un deseo sexual en ella muy fuerte. El por que no lo sabia, desde el momento en que lo vio supo que era unos 3 años mas chico que ella. Importaba, no mucho. Lo quería en su cama, quería ser ella quien lo transformara de niño en hombre. Pedofilia, tal vez. Pero ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y el no seria la excepción.

La campanilla que indicaba que estaba en el último piso la saco de sus pensamientos, volvió a adoptar la expresión de antes. Salió del ascensor y se dirigió rápidamente a la gran puerta que estaba cercas. Paso a la secretaria que le dirigía un cordial saludo y entro abriendo ambas puertas y cerrándolas enseguida.

El lugar era extremadamente elegante, con muchos libros y muebles de caoba. El escritorio también de caoba y de un tamaño poco proporcional. Las persianas estaban cerradas por lo que el lugar estaba prácticamente a obscuras, solo una pequeña lámpara en el gran escritorio iluminaba la gran estancia. La silla de cuero negro del escritorio estaba volteando asía la persiana, en ella la personas sentada hablaba por teléfono.

-escúchame bien Shirogane, la razón de que estés donde estas ahora es por mí, así que te recomiendo que cuides tus acciones o tendré que mandar por ti y por tu familia a mis chicos y no creo que quieras eso- callo durante unos minutos y finalizo con su voz ronca (tipo el padrino)-entonces espero tu total cooperación- colgó el teléfono y giro la silla para ver directamente a la recién llegada.

- mi hermosa hija, me alegro que hayas llegado con bien a este lugar- hablo el hombre calvo mientras le dirigía una gran sonrisa a la chicas.

-no sabia que, estarían todos lo chicos aquí- le dijo con su tono usual de voz y acercándose mas al gran escritorio-acaso te tienen un trió de mocosos tan preocupado, padre mío-le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los 12 hombres ahí presentes.

-no, al menos no por ahora- empezó a hablar el hombre- pero dependiendo de lo que me digas, podría cambiar de postura- termino.

-Hm- se callo un momento antes de hablar, sabia que a su padre no le gustaría lo que le iba a decir, pero tenía que hacerlo.- no hay prácticamente nada de información de ello- la noticia llamo inevitablemente la atención de su padre.-nunca han dicho sus nombres, aun así busque información de chicos con sus características y edades, pero nada fuera de lo común. En cuanto a la relación de esos chicos, en un principio creíamos que solo eran amigos, pero al parecer y según "Los Dragones" realmente son hermanos. – Se detuvo de nuevo al evocar la imagen del peli verde- tienen una gran fuerza física y una agilidad que es difícil de cree, pero sus conocimientos en las artes marciales son prácticamente nulos, lo que hacen lo hacen por mero instinto. Tienen aproximadamente 13 años los tres.- término de hablar la chica, que tenía todas las miradas puestas sobre ella.

El hombre, se dejo caer en su silla aparentemente cansado. Pensando en lo que debería de hacer con el trió de mocosos que estaban causando tal alboroto en la ciudad.

-entonces tienen mucho potencial-dijo el señor, que como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento de parte de su hija mayor- si tu no has podido conseguir mas información de ellos, tendré que conseguirla yo de otra manera mas directa mi preciosa May.-el hombre se enderezo en la silla y puso sus codos en el escritorio- veamos que son capaces de hacer esos niños, contras mis chicos.- mira con paciencia a los 12 jóvenes que tenia frente a el aunque un poco mas atrás que May.

-chicos quiero que vayan a ese lugar y que los traigan antes mi presencia y la de mi hija- los jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron hasta que- Bruce, antes de que te vallas necesito hablar con tigo acerca de tu hermano mayor Chang- un chico se quedo frente a la puerta, al igual que sus compañeros iba vestidos con un pantalón negro, una playera de botones blanca y desfajada, una chaqueta de cuera negro que en la espalda tenia bordado un dragón negro. De pelo castaño semi largo y despeinado, el mas joven de aquella pandilla.

-me entere de que esos chicos le dieron una paliza a la pandilla de tu hermano- el joven cerro el puño, el hombre lo noto-pero recuerda que eres parte de los dragones negros y que por lo tanto trabajas para mi- el chico se volteo para ver directamente a su interlocutor, y que este viera con detenimiento la furia que contenían un par de ojos grises-los quiero vivos, me has entendido. No quiero que por vengar el honor de tu hermano los mates, Bruce Chang, eso es todo puedes retirarte con el resto- le indico el señor.

El joven asintió y salió de la habitación, afuera sus compañeros lo esperaban. La mayoría de los chicos oscilaban entre los 17 y 20 años, en cambio el apenas tenia 13 años, el mas joven y desde Tao Ming jefe de la banda, el mas prometedor de ellos.

Un hombre alto y apuesto de 20 años se acerco a el y puso una mano en su hombro. Buce lo volteo a ver de manera confusa. El hombre de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color, vestía prácticamente igual a los demás de no ser por su dragón de la espalda, el cual era más grande y de un color negro con bordes dorados en lugar de blancos. El era Tao Ming jefe de "Los Dragones Negros" la mas poderosa banda de toda China.

-escuchen caballeros, el hermano de nuestro pequeños Bruce ha sido deshonrado por esos hijos de puta- hablo claro y fuerte- no podemos matarlos por que el Sr. Zhu los quiere con vida, pero eso no significa que podamos darles la paliza de su vida- cerro los ojos y presiono con algo de fuerza el hombro de Bruce-¡¡¡¡Quien esta conmigo!!!!!!-el grito de Tao fue muy alto y había levantado un puño en señal de poder y fuerza.

Se escucho un "YO" uniforme por parte de sus compañeros, Bruce esbozo una sonrisa y se unió al grito de batalla. Tao se había transformado en su verdadero hermano mayor, dado que su hermano de sangre Jake Chang era un bueno para nada. Pero el tenia que mantener el honor de su familia, sabia muy bien que algún dia el se convertiría en el nuevo jefe de su pandilla, pues Tao y el Sr. Zhu lo habían convertido en el heredero oficial, y su sueño era llegar a ser tan buen líder como su "hermano" Tao.

Los jóvenes salieron por un elevaron que daba directamente con el estacionamiento y que nada mas ellos y las otras pandillas podían usar. Se dirigieron a unas camionetas de color negro y con vidrios polarizados. Subieron en ellas y emprendieron la marcha rumbo al callejos de los tres hermanos.

En el callejón Brick, Boomer y Butch se burlaban a mandíbula abierta, de la pobre señora de su puesto de frutas "favorito".

-jajajajaja, esa tipa jamás entenderá que nunca nos va a atrapar-reía fuertemente Boomer.

- tienes razón ahora comamos- le callo Brick.

Butch se había quedado callado y no había echo ni el mas mínimo comentario. Eso no era normal en el, últimamente el solo hablaba cuando era necesario y a sus enemigos ni un idiota les dedicaba. El decía que no se lo merecían. Pero que no le hablara a sus hermanos ya era otra cosa, aunque solo se comportaba así cuando estaban siendo observados. Porque cuando estaban solos volvía a ser el mismo Butch de siempre. Tal vez el creyera que solo sus hermanos se merecían sus palabras.

-hermanos miren eso- les había dicho de improviso Boomer, mientras señalaba algo. Sus dos hermanos voltearon a ver los que les indicaba el más pequeño. Abrieron los ojos tanto como fueron capaces mientras veían las 2 lujosas camionetas. Pero cambiaron su expresión cuando vieron al grupo de personas que se bajan de ellas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-les grito Brick

-nosotros somos los enviados del Sr. Zhu, Somos Los Dragones Negros- les contesto Tao

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- les preguntaba ahora Boomer.

-que nos digan quienes son y cobrarnos la deshonra que le han hecho pasar al hermano Bruce- les contesto sonriente y confiado Tao.

- pues vengan por ambas si es que pueden- les reto Brick.

Bruce dio un paso adelante quedando justo al lado de Tao. Por primera vez lo hermanos repararon en el. Eran un chavo como de su edad y misma compleción de cuerpo. Nada de que pudieran manejar.

Estaban frente a frente y ninguno de ellos parecía dudar de sus capacidades. Hasta que bruce hablo.

-los voy a acabar, imbéciles- les amenazo Bruce.

-Pues como dije antes ven he inténtalo- volvió a lanzar el reto Brick.

-eso es lo que tengo planeado hacer, idiota- le contesto Bruce.

Ambos corrieron con la única intención de golpear a su adversario. Y así la pelea dio inicio.


	4. La Derrota

Butch y Boomer no creían lo que veían sus ojos. Brick, estaba en el piso con las manos en el estomago y había tosido sangre. Bruce, estaba de pie con un pequeño hilo de sangre en la boca y con el reverso de la mano se limpiaba tranquilamente la sangre y la sonrisa de su rostro no había desaparecido.

-eres fuerte, realmente fuerte. No puedo siquiera creer que me hayas echo sangrar- dijo Bruce poniéndose justo en frente de Brick- pero eso no es todo, exacto ser fuerte y ágil no lo es todo en las peleas-había tomado a Brick por la playera que empezaba a romperse.

-tienes razón-sonrió maliciosamente Brick- no solo se necesita fuerza y agilidad también se necesita………..cerebro-se levanto como pudo y pateo a Bruce en la entre pierna, haciendo que este por fin lo dejara libre.

Bruce se levanto poco a poco, mientras que el resto de la banda miraba expectante a la pequeña pelea que se estaba sosteniendo. Listos para atacar en cuanto Tao lo indicase. Tao seguía con la mirada seria pero confiada, sabia perfectamente bien que Bruce no perdería, pero también se había dado cuenta de que lo que May decía era totalmente cierto.

La verdad le parecía muy entretenido ver como Bruce hacia papilla al chico de la gorra roja. Pero su expresión cambio repentinamente al ver lo siguiente que pasaba.

-eres un cobarde, no tienes honor y por lo mismo no tienes derecho a llamarte hombre-Bruce hablaba con furia en la voz, estaba perdiendo su auto control y eso a Tao no le agradaba-pequeño marica¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JOTO!!!!!!!!!-Bruce ya había perdido el control, Brick se encontraba pasmado por lo que aquel tipo le había gritado; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de el golpe que se dirigía a el.

Cuando se dio cuenta del golpe, también noto que ya era muy tarde para esquivarlo, así que espero el golpe. Un golpe que nunca llego. Butch había alcanzado a detener el golpe, tomando a Bruce por la muñeca, Boomer ya se encontraba del otro lado de Brick.

-escucha, hijo de perra-Butch no había soltado la muñeca-no vengas a aquí a hablar de honor, cuando el imbécil de tu hermano no lo tuvo. Y en tu vida vuelvas a insultar a mis hermanos o a mí, así que diles a tus amiguitas que vayan a jugar a otra parte-su mirada había cambiado completamente y esa mirada no le agradaba para nada al chico de ojos grises.

Boomer cerro el puño y le dio un fuerte golpe a Bruce en el vientre. Logrando que su hermano mayor lo soltara y que el enemigo retrocediera considerablemente. El de gorra roja miro con orgullo a sus hermanos. Quienes siempre estaban dispuestos a luchar hombro con hombro y a dar la vida por el otro si esto fuera necesario. Se acomodo la gorra.

-ahora si hermanos vamos a enseñarle a este idiota lo que somos capaces de hacer-les alentó Brick mientras que sus hermanos, se colocaban a su lado listos para ir por el enemigo, atentos a la señal.

-ahora-murmuro Brick para que solo sus hermanos pudieran oírlo.

Los tres chicos corrieron en dirección a Bruce quien se encontraba, en una posición de combate con ambos puños cerrados, esperando pacientemente el ataque.

Lo rodearon y comenzaron a mandar puñetazos y patadas a su contrincante, pero este parecía no darle importancia, se dedicaba a evitar los ataques y a cubrirse de ellos, esperando el momento preciso para atacar. Pero el no era del tipo de personas con mucha paciencia y al observar que los hermanos no se cansaban tan rápido como deberían, decidió adelantar su ataque.

Los chicos apenas y podían evitar o cubrirse de las patadas y puñetazos del chico. Aunque también se habían percatado de que sus golpes le afectaban. Mientras que de los de el se recuperaban rápidamente, pero por cantidad propinaba el tenia una clara ventaja. Butch y Boomer lograron hacerle una finta y Brick termino dándole un puñetazo a Bruce quien se pudo mover y recibió el puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo.

-hora de intervenir- pensó Tao. Quien había decidido que ya había visto suficiente de las habilidades de el trió de mocosos y que también los pocos golpes propinados por los mismo, espesaban a hacerse notar en el desempeño de su joven amigo.

-saben niños, lamento mucho decirles que Bruce no viene solo- les hablo Tao logrando que se detuvieran. Tenia dibujaba en el rostro una enorme sonrisa y el porte que tenía le daba una singular presencia carismática.- o es que acaso no piensan entretenernos a nosotros también.- les pregunto Tao mientras se acercaba un poco mas a los cuatros chicos.

-no te metas en lo que no te importa idiota- le dijo Boomer quien corrió hacia el con el puño cerrado, y con la firme intención de sacarle el aire.

Tao noto enseguida las intenciones de Boomer y justo cuando el puño se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el detuvo el puño con su mano.

-eres fuerte niño, pero no lo suficiente como para meterte con migo- le comento sin dejar que por nada de el mundo su sonrisa y su confianza se desvaneciera.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!!!!!!- grito el pelinegro al ver la extrema confianza de aquel sujeto. Justo cuando le iba dar la patada, Tao tomo su tobillo y sin el menor esfuerzo lo levanto y lo mando volando hacia unas cajas de cartón llenas de basura.

-aun no tienen lo suficiente, como para enfrentarse a mí.- dijo soltando el puño de Boomer y pasando su mirada por los otros dos hermanos. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las camionetas donde el resto de la pandilla esperaba en silencio y esperaba pacientemente a su líder. Las sonrisas de burla hacia los chicos eran más que visibles.

Brick trato de dirigirse con Tao para darle su merecido, pero en su trayecto fue interrumpido por Bruce. Tuvieron otro intercambio de golpes hasta que con un puñetazo Brick volvió hacer que Bruce retrocediera.

-acaben con ellos chicos y tráiganlos vivos- les ordeno Tao a sus compañeros en un leve susurro sin siquiera voltear a observar al furioso chico que trataba de darle un puñetazo por la espalda. Otro puñetazo que nunca llego.

Otro de los chicos había detenido a Brick, mientras que otro se acercaba para terminar de inmovilizarlo, les costo trabajo pero al final pudieron hacerlo. Bruce se acerco y tomo la firme decisión de tomar el estomago de Brick como costal de arena. Hasta que Brick termino inconsciente.

Butch y Boomer trataban de defenderse como podían, pero la situación era la misma que con Bruce, ellos tenían un entrenamiento especial y por lo tanto eran mucho mas hábiles que ellos, aunque en fuerza no los pudieran igualar.

Los otros dos hermanos quedaron finalmente inmovilizados y noqueados, siendo arrastrados junto a su hermano mayor y líder. Tao levanto la mano y trono los dedos para señalarle a sus compañeros que ya había sido suficiente de los golpes. Se acerco lentamente a los golpeados chicos. Y los observo detenidamente. No se parecían entre ellos, mas sin embargo se llamaban hermanos como si lo fueran de sangre. Le intrigaban y seria muy divertido ver que tenían que decir ese trió de mocosos.

-Bruce- le hablo Tao dirigiendo su mirada a el- ¿te encuentras bien "hermano"?- le pregunto con sincera preocupación.

-si no te preocupes, "hermano"- le respondió. Después volteo a ver a sus oponentes observándolos, como no había tenido opción de observarlos antes, presto especial atención a Brick. Quien era el primer oponente con excepción de Tao en hacerlo sangrar. Volvió la vista a su hermano y le preocupo la mirada seria y concentrada en sus antiguos oponentes.

-escuchen chicos- hablo en genera, todos centraron su atención en su líder-quiero que aten a nuestros tres invitados y que los suban a mi camioneta- hizo una pequeña pausa para asegurarse de que todos le prestaran atención- en esa camioneta solo viajaremos, los tres chicos, Bruce y yo, los demás irán en la otra, tenemos que llevarlos ante el Sr. Zhu.- la voz autoritaria había convertido en algo simple en una orden bastante fuerte, orden que nadie iba a cuestionar.

Los 10 hombres ataron a los tres hermanos que al dar la mas mínima señal de despertar eran golpeados brutalmente para dejarlos inconscientes de nuevo. Los subieron a la primera camioneta y después ellos se subieron a la segunda. Al ultimo Tao y Bruce se subieron también a la primera camioneta y emprendieron el camino.

La gente de los alrededores estaba totalmente callada y asustada, no era que les agradara el tener como jefes de barrio a un trió de niños de trece, pero tener a los dragones negros como posibles jefes era otra cosa, unas cosa, una situación demasiado peligrosa como para soportarla.

De entre la gente una chica salió, sus cabellos parecían finas hebras de oro, sus ojos de color canela se veían tristes, la figura de la chica era muy delgada y su pequeño vestido estaba muy roto y sucio, también tenia la cara llena de tierra y el pelo un poco enredado. A pesar de todo eso era una chica muy bonita y que a sus 12 años apenas empezaba a desarrollar el cuerpo de mujer.

-Shui, pero en que piensas niña, podrían volver en cualquier momento y matarte- le hablo una señora de ropa típica china en color morado- o es que acaso quieres intentar tomar el puesto de los chicos esos- le reprimió la señora mientras tomaba de un brazo a la niña.

Shui se soltó del agarre y tomo una pera que había estado comiendo Boomer.

-no tía, solo quería esto- le indico la niña mientras le enseñaba la fruta a la mujer- tenia ganas de comerme esta pera- le volvió a decir con su suave y melodiosa voz la niña, que después le dio una mordida a la fruta.

Su tía le sonrió y le indico el camino a seguir, ella se apresuro a alcanzar a su tía y ya a lado de esta, se permitió el lujo de voltear a el lugar donde estaban las otras dos frutas; se imagino a los tres chicos muy concentrados comiendo su fruta y al fijar su vista en le rubio, un pequeño sonrojo aprecio en sus mejillas. Volteo la mirada al frente y con una gran sonrisa se alejo del lugar.

Mientras las dos lujosas camionetas habían llegado a su destino. Se detuvieron en una zona industrial, también conocida por su fuerte actividad ilegal y sus bares de mala muerte. Justo en frente de dos grandes bodegas se estacionaron las camionetas y bajaron sus ocupantes incluidos los tres rehenes que seguían inconscientes, pero que para sorpresa de la pandilla empezaba a curarse de las heridas más pequeñas.

Uno de los sujetos abrió la puerta. Otros tres se pusieron en hombros a los chicos y los metieron a una de las bodegas, seguidos por sus compañeros. Ya dentro de la bodega los hermanos fueron atados a unas sillas, mientras eran vigilados por los cuidadosos ojos de Tao y Bruce.

-despiértenlos- les ordeno Tao, estando ya frente a los hermanos-échenles agua- termino.

1 de los sujetos fue por un bote con agua y mojo a los hermanos logrando que poco a poco estos despertaran. Con un gran dolor de cabeza, en el cuerpo y muy confundidos.

-que bueno que por fin han despertado- les hablo Tao, mientras otro sujeto le daba una silla para que se sentasen- lamento mucho sino he tenido que atarlos, pero es que aun siendo mis invitados podrían tratar de huir y eso es algo que yo no puedo permitir-les termino de decir, a los medio consientes chicos.

-¿donde estamos?-logro murmurar levemente Brick, quien empezaba a recobrar la conciencia-¡¡¡¡ ¿Dónde estamos?!!!!!- le volvió a gritar esta vez desesperado por su situación actual, con su grito logro despertar a sus hermanos, quienes enseguida trataron de liberarse; cosa que les resulto imposible debido a sus heridas.

-calma chicos- les dijo el ojos azules tratando de calmarlos- los dejaremos ir, pero primero queremos saber quienes son ustedes, de don de vienen y también decirles los términos bajo los que tendrán que trabajar- el peli azul les habla con soltura mientras doblaba la pierna y prendía un cigarrillo elegantemente.

-eso a ustedes no les importa y nosotros no vamos a trabajar para nadie- le dijo Brick mientras con su gorra tapaba la mirada de odio que tenia.

-escuchen chicos- se acerco mas Tao- ustedes tienen mucho potencial, incluso el suficiente potencial como para pertenecer a nosotros, pero tienen que empezar a dejar su orgullo a un lado- les dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla de Boomer para que este le miraba a los ojos.

-necesitamos ser prudentes- pensó Boomer- pero como hacerse los saber a mis hermanos- le dolía demasiado la pierna como para poder pensar en como decírselo a sus hermanos.

Pero los pensamientos de Boomer fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la bodega se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos castaños y de ojos negros en traje a la medida y con un puro en la mano. Al lado de venia una joven de pelo negro corto y algo ondulado, de traje escolar en negro y blanco y con unos hermosos ojos negros que se encontraban viendo fijamente a Butch. Ellos no le daban bueno espina.


	5. Contrato

Brick, no pudo evitar fijarse en como los negros ojos de la chica, en el mismo instante en que entraba se habían fijado en Butch. No estaba celoso, pero le parecía extraño que alguien fijara de esa manera la vista en su hermano. Y es que esa mirada no tenía odio, ni desprecio, ni miedo. Tenía algo nuevo, algo que no sabía como explicar.

No había podido evitarlo, por mas que había querido, no había podido evitarlo. Y es que por que demonios el chico tenia que ser tan increíblemente atractivo para ella. Cuando en un momento su mirada choco con la de ella, tuvo que dirigir la mirada a otro punto. Esos ojos la estaban haciendo perder el control. Y por si tenerlo en frente fuera poco, ya no llevaba playera probablemente la hubiese perdido en la pelea.- para estar tan chico, tiene muy buen cuerpo- pensó mientras se imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer por el. Pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de perder el control ahí delante de todos además, apenas y si era un niño- esperare a que crezcas, antes de hacerte mío- pensó con malicia, pero sin dejar que alguno de los presentes sospechara sus pensamientos.

-así que estos son los famosos chicos del callejón- hablo el hombre de traje con ademanes elegantes- otros dos hombres llevaron rápidamente una silla de madera al señor. La colocaron en el piso, para que su jefe tomara asiento, pero este parecía tener otros planes.

Los tres hermanos tenia la mirada bien fija en el. El señor de elegante traje camino una y otra vez alrededor de ellos. Los observaba con cuidado, fijándose hasta en el último detalle, hasta en la última herida. Reviso el estado de sus ropas, o de lo que quedaba de ellas. Trato de ver algo extraordinario en los hermanos. Pero nada, no pudo encontrar nada absolutamente anormal. Y eso era lo mejor de los chicos, así como también lo había sido en Bruce.

El hombre se arrodillo justo en frente de Brick que había logrado tapar sus ojos con la gorra. El hombre rio en voz baja, como si lo hiciera solo para el. Tomo la gorra de Brick y la arrojo lejos de este; después tomo su mentón para poder ver mejor a los ojos, de aquel que parecía ser el líder.

-vaya, vaya, tenemos a un chico con ojos de color sangre-el tono era mas que burlón- ustedes me parecen sorprendentes- el hombre volvía a rodearlos. Esta vez se detuvo justamente atrás de Butch quien sintió, como el hombre ponía ambas, manos en sus hombros y como comenzaba a apretarlos fuertemente-y eso no es algo que suceda muy amenudeo, mis estimados niños- esta vez camino directo asía Boomer y jalo de sus cabellos rubios bruscamente, logrando que el menor de los hermanos tirara la cabeza asía atrás y viera a los ojos negros de aquel singular señor.

-¿Qué chingados quiere con nosotros?- las voz de Brick no había sido en gritos, como se hubiera esperado de cualquiera en la misma situación. No, la voz de Brick había sido audible pero calma.

Eso molesto durante unos cuantos segundos a su "anfitrión" pero volvió a adoptar rápidamente su estado de "amabilidad" anterior. Se sentó en la silla con ademanes sumamente elegantes, cruzo sus piernas y entrelazo las manos. May no dudo ni un solo segundo en colocarse detrás de su padre y poner una de sus finas manos en el respaldo de la silla. A los poco segundos de que ella hiciera esa acción, Tao se coloco en el lado de derecho y Bruce se coloco en el lado izquierdo.

-yo soy el Sr. Zedong Zhu, y lo que quiero es bastante simple, que me paguen lo que me deben y que trabajen para mí- la voz fue claro y mas que una petición había sido una orden. Todos los presentes tenia la vista fija en los tres niños que se encontraban atados, esperando con ansias una respuesta que los permitiera matarlos.

-nosotros, no le debemos nada- las palabras de Brick resonaron por todo el lugar. El silencio era tal que poco falto para que las palabras hicieran eco. Pero no lo hicieron y uno de los muchachos del grupo se acerco.

Un golpe en el estomago. Boomer soltó el air y unas gotas de sangre a la vez. Butch sostuvo la mirada en el sujeto, entre horror y odio era lo que sus verdes ojos reflejaban. Nadie les había echo algo así, ni siquiera las PPG`Z.

-no se te vaya a ocurrir usar tus poderes, Butch- pensó Brick al notar el alterado estado de su hermano menor, sabia de antemano que el exponer unos poderes ; sobre los que apenas tenían control, era una locura.

Por alguna razón que el fue incapaz de comprender Butch habría desmesuradamente los ojos, y desvió la mirada, pareció murmurar un par de cosas inentendibles y agacho la cabeza cubriéndose los ojos con su alborotado flequillo. Se calmo al instante.

No sabia la razón de que Butch hubiera tomado tal actitud ¿acaso le había leído la mente? No, eso era imposible. Boomer seguía totalmente rígido, no había movido ni un solo musculo desde que le propinar aquel golpe.

-se equivocan, mis estimados niños- la voz del hombre calma y seguro resonó por todo el lugar-verán, ustedes han estado por mi ciudad, en mi callejón y no me han jurado lealtad, ni han pagado la cuota- la voz se volvió fuerte y llena de enojo.

-¿y por que tendríamos que hacer tal cosa?- la pregunta fue lanzada sin contemplaciones.

-el porque es muy simple mi joven niño- le hablo de manera un tanto paternal-yo soy quien controla esta ciudad, controlo el mal y el bien de toda la gente, no solo de la ciudad sino del país entero- el orgullo denotado en lo ultimo había sido tan grande como la muralla china.

-eso esta bien, pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver- las palabras del chico con ojos de lava, sonaban extremadamente groseras para los presentes, pero al Sr. Zhu parecía serle divertida la actitud de los chicos.

-miren, mi intención no es la de acabar con ustedes, después de todo ustedes no sabían nada como decirlo…… ya se, no puedo culpar al pecador si no conoce que lo echo es un pecado- la sonrisa del hombre era amplia y dejaba ver los disparejos dientes.

-entonces ¿Cuál es su estúpida intención?- la pregunta salto al aire como mosca al vuelo.

- ya les dije, que trabajen para mi- la sonrisa irónica del Sr. Zhu empezaba a sacar de quicio a Butch que ya empezaba a mandar a la mierda su auto control y silenciosa petición de su hermano de rojizos cabellos.

-nosotros jamás aceptaremos…- Butch no pudo terminar de hablar cuando algo totalmente inesperado tanto para el, como para Brick sucedió.

-aceptamos trabajar para usted- la voz de Boomer había sido tan baja, que incluso la mas leve de las brisas hubiese podido llevarse las palabras. Pero lamentablemente para los dos hermanos mayores ese era un lugar cerrado y las palabras habían sido escuchadas.

-muye bien, parece que al menos uno de ustedes tiene suficiente sentido común- el hombre se acomodo mejor en su asiento y los dos jóvenes a sus lados parecieron poder respirar de mejor maneras. La chica parecía inmutable con sus dos ojos negros como el petróleo sobre Butch que pensaba como podría matar a su propio hermano después de esto.

Brick seguía en shock por lo que se había atrevido a decir su hermano. Pero era su hermano y las palabras de sus hermanos serian respetadas, aunque a el no le gustara la idea en lo mas mínimo. Pero algo era más que seguro, en cuanto salieron de esa situación Boomer no solo iba a dar unas cuantas buenas explicaciones, sino también iba a recibir un buen castigo. Pero por el momento el mejor plan era el de seguir a el menor de sus hermanos.

-ya escucho- Brick no quería decir esas palabras-trabajaremos para usted así que hable; que es lo que tanto desea que hagamos-¿pero acaso tenia alguna otra opción?

La sonrisa del Sr. Zhu se hiso mas hiso mas grande aunque parecía imposible-les daré dos opciones, mis estimados pupilos- la voz era muy alegre, al punto de haberse convertido en una melodía tal vez demasiado aguda para la apariencia de aquel elegante hombre.

-¿dos opciones?-Bruce creyó haber solo echo la pregunta en sus pensamientos, pero para su mala suerte la había dicho en voz altas.

-Bruce ¿acaso piensas cuestionar mis decisiones?- la voz del hombre cambia repentinamente a un voz entre amenazadora y burlona, voz que por alguna razón podía hacer mas que ponerle los pelos de punta al ojos azules.

-no señor, perdóneme si he sonado de esa manera- Bruce trataba de disculparse de la manera mas educada que sus nervios le permitían-es solo que me parece que solo podría considerarse una opción; pues no creo que ninguno de ellos acepte la muerte- sus nervios lo habían traicionado por completo y había soltado sus verdaderos pensamientos sin miramientos ni arrepentimientos.

-Bruce, ten cuidado con lo que dices- la voz del hombre empezaba a sonar impaciente- además quien ha hablado de matarlos- la estridente risa se oyó por todo el lugar- tienen demasiado talento como para que sea desperdiciado- el hombre dejo su tono burlo- incluso me atrevería a decir que tienen mas talento que tu, Bruce- la voz del ahora extremadamente seria he impregnada de veneno.

Bruce habría tanto como pudo sus ojos antes las palabras de su gran jefe. Pero recupero con honores su compostura y lo único que hizo fue dirigirle una mirada llena de odio al de la gorra roja. Aquel que había logrado golpearlo más de una vez. Y esos golpes se los cobraría con intereses.

Butch no pudo evitar, que en sus labios se formara una media sonrisa y que su ceja derecha se alzara. La escena le causaba demasiada risa como para evitar sonreí. Y es que aquel idiota, que a pesar de no ser mayor que ellos se sentían de 20, había sido comparado con su hermano mayor y además del comparado del cual Brick había salido vencedor, el otro había sido humillado. Que divertido.

-entonces como les iba diciendo mis estimados pupilos- el hombre retomo su alegre tono- tienes dos opciones, la primera y la mas recomendable es que se unan a mi grupo especial los Dragones Negros- la voz seria, ese hombre no estaba bromeando.

La sorpresa no solo era evidente en los hermanos, sino también en los miembros de tan selecto grupo. Todos sin excepción miraron a Tao. No hubo respuesta.

-la segunda opción, es trabajar como lo habían estado haciendo hasta ahora.- el hombre creyó saber cual era la mas obvia y correcta de las decisiones. Pero ellos estaban llenos de sorpresas.-claro que si deciden seguir como hasta ahora, tendrán que pagar la retribución de su territorio y se arriesgan a que alguien llegue y se los quite- no borraba su sonrisa, creía tener la jugada ganada.

Hubo un silencio, todos los espectadores se encontraban impacientes por la repuesta de los 3 hermanos. Pero ellos no se movían, ni el más mínimo musculo, cualquiera hubiera incluso jurado que no eran más que unos maniquís bien hechos. En el instante menos esperados Brick subió un poco más la cabeza, y con sus ojos de lava miro al hombre a los ojos. De esa respuesta dependería su futuro.

-queremos seguir con el territorio-dijo Brick

La respuesta había sido total y completamente inesperada para el , su sonrisa había desaparecido. La mueca del hombre empezaba a tomar un aire serio, los ojos fijos en Brick parecían arder al calor de la respuesta.

-si esa es su decisión, tendré que respetarla- se levanto de su asiento-sin embargo quiero que sepan, que me toma por sorpresa eso y que en cualquier momento pueden cambiar de parecer-termino de hablar mostrando de nuevo una gran sonrisa.

-no se preocupe, le puedo asegurar que eso no pasara- la firmeza en la voz de Butch despertó la curiosidad de aquel hombre que solo le respondió con una macabra y malévola sonrisa.

-puedo ver que alguien aquí tiene sentido del honor, jajajajaja- las carcajadas del Sr. Zhu tuvieron el efecto de poner mas tensión en el ambiente.

-¿y que es lo que tenemos k hacer para terminar con esto?- pregunto Boomer quien ya estaba desesperado por salir de aquel lugar.

-nada ya lo han hecho, entre nosotros la palabra de un hombre cuenta y el romperla es romper el honor –la mirada de superioridad de Sr. Zhu no fue bien recibida por lo hermanos. Sin embargo para Butch aquellas palabras lo habían marcado de una forma que el aun no alcanzaba a comprender.

-si eso es todo entonces déjenos ir- le hablo Brick

-claro, pero antes de dejarlos ir, díganos sus nombres-

Los tres hermanos abrieron sus ojos tanto como pudieron, jamás en su vida habían pensado que lo de los nombres. No podían dar sus verdaderos nombres, pues si lo hacían los descubrirían, pero tampoco podrían irse sin dar los nombres.

-el mío es Momoshiro- hablo Brick sin dar la mas mínima seña de estar mintiendo.

-el mío es Masayuki-le siguió el juago Boomer.

-yo soy Koeji-dijo.

Todos guardaron silencio después de la presentación de los hermano. Tal vez algunos de ellos llegaron a sospechar de la verdadera identidad de ellos, sin embargo nadie digo nada, nadie dio muestras de ello.

-muy bien, entonces bien venidos sean a Hong Kong mis niños- les sonrió perversamente su anfitrión- suéltenlos, ahorra y déjenlos que se vallan a su territorio- ordeno el jefe, quien inmediatamente se retiro con su hija, no si que ella volteara asía atrás antes.

Los soltaron con rapidez y con la misma rapidez los Dragones Negros se retiraron del lugar. Dejando a los 3 hermanos por fin solos para discutir lo que les había pasado.

Brick seguía mirando al frente sin prestar atención a sus preocupados hermanos. Hasta que Boomer se acerco a el y le toco el hombro, acto que imito Butch. Brick volteo a ver a sus hermanos y los miro fijamente.

-a partir de ahora, nos ganaremos un nombre- dijo Brick

-seremos invencibles- le continuo Boomer

-y defenderemos lo que es nuestro- termino Brick.

Los tres salieron de aquella bóveda para regresar a su nuevo territorio, mientras caminaban Brick solo podía pensar en que ellos iban a estar junto y que de esa manera nada, ni nadie podría contra ellos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Siento la tardanza, les prometo que ya no me tardare tanto en publicar los capítulos (=


End file.
